The Death of Morality
by radredknuxfan
Summary: A psychotic ex-Interpol agent is on the trail of the thieves and troublemakers of the world, determined to eliminate them by any means necessary. His next target? The Cooper Gang. Will the gang be able to stay one step ahead? And can they put their morals behind them to do what is necessary to ensure their survival? *HAS BEEN SCRAPPED, WILL BE REDONE LATER*


Hey guys! I'd like to welcome you guys to my first Sly Cooper fic. I've mainly been doing fics for Regular Show, but I think now's about time to branch out to more places. So, before I start, I'd like to mention the fact that this fic is actually kinda sorta inspired by "Sly Cooper and the Gang in: The Vigilante Police" by cooopercrisp. One of the big scenes in that story was kind of the jumping off point for my idea, but most of the details are my ideas. I am kind of disappointed, though, that it was discontinued. I might consider picking it up. Anyway, let's get on with it before I start rambling.

* * *

It was a quiet night on the streets of Paris. Those who weren't already asleep within their homes were most likely enjoying the sights of the city, or spending most of their time in the casinos or nightclubs. Other than those people, the streets were pretty much empty, except for a shadow seen sprinting across the rooftops, stopping every so often to get its bearings.

The shadow just happened to belong to Sly Cooper, the world-renowned master thief, once again on a heist. After reaching the roof overlooking his target, Sly pulled out his Binocucom and contacted Bentley, who as always was back at the safehouse a few miles away, keeping an eye on Sly's progress.

"Alright Bentley, where do we go now?"

"Well, according to the schematics, there should be a vent on top of the roof, which should allow you access to the interior of the casino. From there, you should only really need to sneak through a few more rooms before you reach the owner's suite and the gold statue." replied Bentley.

"Gotcha, Bentley. I'm on my way."

"Be careful, Sly! The owner of that casino is one tough customer. Make sure he doesn't see you."

"Oh come on, Bentley. I'll be fine." said Sly.

Bentley sighed, but decided not to reply, instead cutting the video feed.

Sly paused for a few minutes, thinking about what he should do to get over to the roof. Eventually, he noticed that the casino's roof was much lower than the roof he was standing on, so he took a running start and jumped off of the roof, immediately releasing his paraglider. Unfortunately, he began to drop a little earlier than he would have liked. He suddenly realized that he may have slightly misjudged the distance between the two buildings. So he leaned back as far as he could, trying to get some extra air out of the paraglider. Thankfully, he reached the edge of the roof and landed safely.

There weren't any guards on the roof, but there were still some spotlights on thanks to the garish lighting the casino had, so Sly was forced to stick to the shadows as he made his way to the vent. Eventually, he reached the vent cover and pulled a lockpick out from the pouch on his leg. A few seconds went by as Sly picked at the lock on the vent cover, before it snapped open and he pulled the vent cover open, slipping inside and shutting the cover behind him.

* * *

Sly spent the next few minutes deftly weaving his way through the inside of the casino, avoiding guards almost like it was nothing. Eventually, he reached the door to the owner's suite. He tried jiggling the door handle, hoping that he was lucky enough that the owner left the door unlocked, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. As he scanned around the area hoping to find another way in, he contacted Bentley to get some ideas from him.

"Hey Bentley, I'm at the owner's suite, but the door's locked. Any ideas?"

"The only ones who carry keys to the suite are the owner himself, and his right hand man, so unless you can find an open window or anything, you're going to have to swipe the keys straight from the source."

"Figures it wouldn't be that easy. All right, I'll go see if I can find the right hand man. Hopefully he's still somewhere on the main floor."

"Don't worry, Sly. I've got a picture of him with me, so I'll keep an eye out for him and mark him for you." said Bentley.

"Thanks, pal."

* * *

Sly eventually made his way back to the main floor, and climbed up to a vantage point, before once again pulling out his Binocucom and looking around the area. It took a few seconds, but the telltale waypoint popped up on a large wolf stalking around the VIP roulette tables, which were thankfully empty of other patrons.

"You sure that's him, Bentley?" asked Sly, surprised.

"Positive. The owner's been known to hire brutes for his security detail."

Sly sighed, before jumping down from the vantage point and making his way towards the guard. He hid behind one of the other tables in the area for a few seconds as he waited for the guard to turn around. Sly snuck up towards the guard and reached out towards the guard's back pocket with his cane. He slowly slipped the hook into the pocket and found the key ring a few seconds later, pulling it back out as carefully as he could.

As soon as Sly had the keys in his hand, he immediately flew back behind the table he was hiding behind originally to make sure the guard wouldn't turn around and see him. The guard did eventually turn around, but the turn was slow enough that it gave Sly the chance to slip out of the VIP area and make his way back towards the suite.

The trip back to the suite was mostly uneventful, except for near the end, when all of the guards in the room Sly was in suddenly left the area, heading towards the main floor.

"That doesn't look good. You seeing this, Bentley?"

"Yeah, it's strange. I wonder why they all suddenly left their posts?" said Bentley.

Sly shrugged, thinking that it just made his job easier. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it with the key he obtained, slipping inside the suite.

* * *

Sly whistled to himself as he took in the sights of the owner's suite, which was quite beautiful looking.

"Wow, would you look at the size of this place!"

"Is now really the best time to go sightseeing, Sly?" asked Bentley.

"Oh, lighten up, Bentley."

Sly was about to chide Bentley some more for being paranoid, when he suddenly heard footsteps coming from outside the door. He frantically searched for a place to hide, eventually finding a dark corner, which he slipped into, as the owner himself made his way into the suite.

The owner was a large Siberian tiger, who was a little shorter than the right hand wolf, but not by much. The thing that set him apart from the wolf was the fact that he was pretty built. As Bentley was busy screaming in Sly's ear for the raccoon to get out of there, Sly was busy trying to formulate a plan to take out the tiger. Eventually he decided on attempting to knock out the tiger, thinking that taking him head on would probably be suicide.

So, Sly waited with bated breath as the owner circled the room looking for any intruders. As soon as the tiger reached Sly's vicinity, the raccoon lifted his cane up as high as he could and brought it down as hard as he could on the tiger's head.

The tiger didn't immediately go down, which made Sly think that he might have just blown his cover, but suddenly the owner pitched over and fell to the ground, out like a light.

Sly let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, before he quickly made his way over to the safe and opened the lock, removing the statue and replacing it with one of his calling cards.

"Alright Bentley, I've got the statue. I'm on my way out."

"Roger, Sly. And please warn me before you do something crazy like that. I almost had a heart attack, thinking that you were as good as caught." said Bentley.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Sly checked on the owner to make sure he still wasn't moving before he left the suite and retraced his steps back to the vent and out towards the roof of the casino.

* * *

Sly eventually made his way back to the safehouse a few minutes later to find Bentley and Murray playing cards at the table.

"What game are we playing tonight?" Sly asked as he sat down at the table.

"Go Fish, actually." said Bentley. "Got any five's, Murray?"

"Go Fish."

Bentley sighed before grabbing what turned out to be the last card in the pile.

"Wow, Murray. I think you actually won this game. I'm impressed."

"Aw, yeah! The Murray is the king of Go Fish!" said Murray, as he stood up and celebrated.

Sly couldn't help but smile, giving Murray a pat on the back.

"Great job, pal."

As Murray stood there beaming, Bentley wheeled over to Sly's side of the table and faced the raccoon.

"So, do you still have the statue with you?"

Sly reached into his backpack and pulled out the statue, still as good as new.

"Got it right here, Bentley."

Bentley reached over and grabbed it, before heading off into another room.

"Good. I'll go see how much we can get for this off of ThiefNet."

Soon enough, the only sounds coming from the room was furious typing, as Bentley began searching for a buyer. Nothing else was really going on, so Sly decided to strike up a conversation with Murray.

"So, how have things been going for you lately?"

"Oh, pretty good. I've been doing some repairs on the van from the last heist, and I've also done a few tune ups as well, so that should hopefully help us the next time we need her."

"Awesome. Anything else?" asked Sly.

"No, not really. I haven't really had much else to do since then."

Sly's face fell, as he realized that it was true that neither Bentley nor Murray have had much work since their last heist.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll figure something out. Heck, maybe it might be a good time for a vacation. I'm sure we all could use one."

"Really? That's so awesome!" said Murray, excited.

Sly smiled, happy that the hippo was so excited, when he noticed that the typing coming from Bentley's room has stopped.

"Bentley? You okay in there?"

No reply came from the turtle. Sly wasn't giving up, though.

"Did you find a buyer?"

Still no reply. Slightly worried, Sly decided to go in Bentley's room to find the turtle staring at the computer screen with a blank look on his face. Sly waved his hand in front of Bentley's face, trying to snap him out of whatever kind of trance he was in.

"Still in there, Bentley? What's wrong?"

"You should see this, Sly."

Bentley turned his laptop around towards Sly, enabling him to read the article that Bentley currently had up on his screen and the large bold print title on top of the article that read:

**PANDA KING MURDERED**

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter! And for those of you who haven't read the summary closely, there will be a fair share of character death in this story, but not really a huge amount, because I really don't want to go overboard with it. Anyway, next time we'll find out just how and why the Panda King was murdered, and that's when things will really pick up. So, I hope you have enjoyed my first foray into Sly Cooper fics and I will see you guys next time!**

**RK**


End file.
